Kiba's Daily Adventures
by Boyfox
Summary: Ligth-hearted stories of our hero Kiba and his adventures
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, I'm BoyFox and i've recently joined this site as a writer... and guess what? This is my first story, so please read up and comment :P**

**Prologue**

The Village Hidden in the Leaf was perhaps one of the busiest in the country; the streets were filled by rowdy masses of overly excited youngsters and their exasperating parents.

Merchants could be heard shouting their prices and loudly haggling with each other. The buildings themselves reflected the chaos, houses stacked on top of each other, often challenging the laws of gravity as many of the top buildings hung creepily over the streets, casting their long shadows on the crowd.

The far side of the village was sheltered by large mountains where the faces of the earlier leaders of the village or Hokages as we call them were etched, their presence looking over the city as if guarding it from evil; the other side met an extensive forest, its trees high and strong, giving the village its name.

The Village was not a normal one, for it housed the ninja, the modern military force of the country, yet they are not what you'd expect, in this day and age they no longer needed to hide their existence and their magical skills were wildly demanded for various jobs, from finding lost cats to escorting important people safely through the dangerous kingdom.

Living in the village were the Inuzuka clan, their ninjas shared deep bonds with their canine friends and the pairs were often inseparable, in fact their love for dogs was so great that the ninjas themselves had animal like traits, sharp fangs and feral eyes were recurrent and the main family even had blood-red fangs tattooed on the sides of their cheeks, and of course they all shared a deep love for meat.

**I know this is short but prologues are meant to be so don't whine, chapter one is coming up soon, like real soon PROMISE! :P**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter one as promised, again, this is my first book so sorry for any mess-ups ****I**** do, thank you for reading and please review! :P**

**Chapter 1**

Kiba Inuzuka awoke with a start; cold sweat running down his forehead and clan marks. His room was dimly lit by the faint sun rays made visible by the excessive amount of dust floating around.

The room itself was not big, made to look even smaller by the piles of clothes and ninja training books scattered all over, dotted around the wall were a couple of posters depicting scenes from the Great Third Ninja War and a lone wardrobe stood next to the bed, its doors old and battered refusing to fully close.

Kiba was a pretty average teen ninja; like most of his clan, he has messy brown hair which refused to be combed despite his mother's best efforts, sharp brown eyes with vertical slit-like pupils and pronounced canine teeth marked his face.

"Kiba, are you awake yet?" screamed his mother, making him cringe, his dog Akamaru jolted from the noise.

"Yeah mum, give me a sec and I'll come down" he wailed while making himself sit up, moaning slightly as his body still refused to move "great, I overdid my training again" he muttered as he slowly stood up.

Five minutes later a fully clothed Kiba appeared in front of his mum, "here, eat breakfast" she screeched as an overly large bowl of cereal hit the table.

**It's always the same routine, no wonder dad left her**, Kiba thought.

His mother was a strong and strict woman, with short temper and patience, yet besides that she still cared deeply for the family and like all mothers she often tended to over feed everyone although Kiba didn't really mind as he was always hungry.

"Come on Akamaru, let's go for a walk" shouted Kiba while finishing the bowl off in record time and receiving a warm bark in return, and so Kiba and Akamaru left for the forest.

Half an hour later the pair were deep within the woods and although it was a nice and warm October day, Kiba and Akamaru felt uneasy, the canines boy heart felt heavy and his hands started sweating profusely.

What's happening, is this some sort of genjutsu? Kiba thought as he kept on walking.

Yet something was definitely wrong, the further he went into the forest the darked and colder it felt, not only that, but to Kiba it seemed that the warm autumn leaves were losing colour, slowly becoming grey and lifeless.

Now for the dog-nin it felt like time had stopped and that no noises could be heard passing through the dense trees, **wait a second, where is Akamaru? **He though, yet no matter how much looked or shouted Akamaru was nowhere to be seen.

"this is really bad, like really bad" muttered Kiba as his pace sped up.

**I need to get out of here, and damn my nose isn't working properly, its like there are no smells at all, **suddenly the boy spotted a strange metal object not far off, glittering cold in the sunlight and as he got close to it he recognised it as a silver ring.

"Kami, this is heavy" groaned Kiba as he struggled to pick the thing up, now that he could get a closer look the ninja noticed that the ring resembled two snakes intertwined together.

**Creepy, **he thought, but before he could do anything Kiba felt the floor give in and he was sucked deep into the ground, leaving no existence of his passing.

**Once again thank thank you for reading, and the follow up is coming soon, hopefully it will be longer as well, please review! :P **


End file.
